


Can we try something new and not be suspect?

by zaynandlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Crack, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, mentions of rimming and fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/zaynandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a split second zayn registers that this is taking it too far, and it’s no longer bros jerking off together. but the next second louis is whimpering into his mouth, so he really doesn’t have time to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we try something new and not be suspect?

**Author's Note:**

> me and amanda talked about this au a couple times and i decided to write some quick smut about it. it was supposed to be serious but everything i write turns out borderline crack so yeah. amanda was my beta and wrote the fic louis reads in the beginning for me so basically i am nothing w/o amanda. also the title is from you see me by childish gambino.

_Louis whines, pressing his bum back against Zayn’s stiffy, expecting Zayn to reach around and grab his dick, palm it from behind Louis, maybe._

_Instead, he only goes for the zipper of Louis’ jeans, then yanks them down._

_"Is this weird?" Zayn asks, while going to his knees and pressing his face against Louis’ ass._

_Louis is too busy gasping to answer verbally, but Zayn knows he’s doing a good job, wetting Louis with spit as he sloppily licks into him._

_He keeps at it until Louis can’t take it anymore, begging Zayn to stop with tears welling up in his eyes, then he finishes Louis off with two fingers._

 

* * *

 

louis comes back to himself, noticing his eyebrows have knitted together and he’s started wriggling around on the bed. he unknits his eyebrows, and stops his wriggling. 

_well, that was intense_ , he thinks. 

he lets out a deep breath he’s been holding since “‘ _wetting Louis with spit as he sloppily licks into him’”_ , and pushes up onto his elbows, then rolls out of his bunk.

_oh. well that’s embarrassing._ louis tries to readjust himself enough to make the tent in his gym shorts go away.

he walks out into the ‘living’ part of the bus, trying to hurry through to the kitchen area before any of the other boys can talk to him. 

but of course, zayn, _zayn_ , has to grab his phone out of his hand while he walks past. 

“whatcha readin’, lou?” zayn’s smiling and laughing and louis is not amused. 

“yeah, we heard you moving around an awful lot!” niall laughs too, and louis is still not amused. 

“zayn! give it back!” he whines, trying to grab his phone back.

“‘ _wetting Louis with spit as he sloppily licks into him’_ …. oh…..” zayn’s face goes blank and louis stops grabbing for his phone.  _well. this is awkward_ , louis thinks. 

“i read this one last week, it’s really good. there’s a sequel, y’know.” 

now it’s louis’ face’s turn to go blank. “you..? it what?..” louis is very much confused. 

“it has a sequel. it’s not rimming though,” zayn looks.. disappointed. 

“well. i think i’ll leave you two alone,” louis barely notices anyone speaking as niall awkwardly stands up and gets off the bus. 

“you.. you read fanflick? you read fanflick about me and you?!” 

“yeah,” zayn’s shrugging, but he looks slightly uncomfortable being asked about this so outright. he chuckles and adjusts his shirt before continuing, “and it’s  _fanfic_ , louis.”

louis knows his jaw is hanging open, but god. zayn reads fanflick, or fanfic, whatever, about having sex with him. about eating his fucking ass. 

“so.. you like the rimming ones?” louis’ mouth quirks up into a half smirk. 

“uh… yeah.. i like how they describe the ass, and stuff..” zayn adjusts his shirt again.

“the ass…  _my_  ass.” louis is full-blown smirking now and zayn is avoiding his gaze. “do you like my ass, zayn?” 

zayn coughs, his eyebrows knitting together while he adjusts his shirt yet again. “well uh.. yeah. yeah, it’s a nice ass.” 

“so, there’s a sequel?” louis sits down beside zayn, picking his phone up from where zayn had set it on the couch. 

“yeah…we could uh… we could read it together if you want…”

louis quirks an eyebrow. he’s guessing zayn doesn’t just read fanflick for fun. 

“like… get off to it…together?” he asks.

zayn coughs. he goes to adjust his shirt for the millionth time, but seems to notice the nervous tick and puts his hands back in his lap.   
“i mean, it’d really just be two guys jacking off the porn together, right?” zayn looks over at louis, and he seems anxious.

louis decides mentioning the porn is about said guys fucking each other might make zayn back out. he certainly doesn’t want that happening. god, zayn wanted to jack off with him. he’d felt so bad earlier, getting hard reading about zayn rimming him. but zayn got off to it too. zayn wanted louis just as bad as louis wanted him, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

zayn starts rubbing his free hand over his still clothed dick, and louis follows suit. 

in the fic, louis is watching zayn undress while he plays with his hole. louis would really like for both of these things to happen here in real life, but he thinks asking if he can finger himself might be pushing it. so he settles for zayn undressing.

“should we uh.. take our shirts off?” he tries to sound relaxed, but his voice is a bit higher than usual. 

“yeah. yeah, good idea,” zayn nods, setting louis’ phone down momentarily so he can pull his shirt over his head. again, louis follows suit.

zayn flexes as he leans back against the couch again, and louis tries not to squeak. 

zayn tries not to look at louis’ chest, but catches himself glancing over from under his lashes. he clears his throat and picks the phone back up, scrolling down so they can continue reading. 

by the time fic zayn is fucking fic louis, real life zayn and real life louis are both naked and panting. 

when fic zayn cums inside of fic louis, zayn’s hand slams down against the couch to grab at the cushions. louis’ phone falls on the floor.

“shit, sorry,” zayn slows down his hand on his dick, making a move to pick up the phone.

“no, no. leave it. read enough. god,” louis chuckles, but it’s weak.

seeing zayn’s reaction to the thought of cumming inside him has his hand moving faster and faster. he jerks his foreskin back especially hard, and can’t stop himself before he gasps out, “ _zayn_.” 

he hears zayn let out a deep, strangled groan beside him, and suddenly he can’t control his mouth at all. it starts spilling out zayn’s name over and over again.

“fuck, zayn. zayn, yes, yes, zayn, zayn,” louis’ voice is so whiny and needy and zayn closes his eyes so he can focus completely on the noises louis is making. 

he thinks about louis making them because of zayn’s tongue in him, and he can’t help but fuck up into his hand a few times.

“ _god_ , zayn,” louis whines, and his voice is closer now. zayn can suddenly feel the pressure of louis’ head against his shoulder.   
he opens his eyes to see louis’ eyebrows knitted, his mouth hanging open and his hand moving desperately over his cock.

zayn can’t help but groan, because wow, that’s a pretty sight. louis’ eyes are glazed over and his hair is all matted against his forehead, the forehead that’s nudging at zayn’s shoulder. 

“please, zayn. god.  _please_.”

zayn isn’t sure what louis is begging for, but the pleas are going straight to his dick. 

“kiss me,” louis barely breathes it at first, and zayn is sure he’s imagined it until louis says it again, arching his back so he can move his mouth closer to zayn’s. 

for a split second zayn registers that this is taking it too far, and it’s no longer bros jerking off together. but the next second louis is whimpering into his mouth, so he really doesn’t have time to care. 

the kiss is sloppy and desperate, and louis has arched himself towards zayn so much he’s practically jacking off into zayn’s lap.   
zayn doesn’t seem to mind, because he keeps his hand on his own dick moving at a steady pace. 

louis’ whines start getting higher and higher, until he pulls away from the kiss and leans his head against zayn’s shoulder while he whimpers, “g-gonna..gonna cum.”

which he does. all over his hand, and zayn’s thigh. “ _fuck_ ,” zayn chokes out, “lou.” 

then he’s cumming too, shooting his load onto his own stomach.   
he fucks up into his hand a few more times, noticing louis fall back against the couch.

when the aftershocks of his orgasm have passed zayn slumps down and looks over at louis. 

louis’ chest is still heaving slightly, his hair sweaty and pressed against his forehead. zayn thinks about brushing it out of his face, but he decides that’s kind of faggy. you know, because kissing your best friend while he cums on you isn’t faggy at all.

zayn lets his eyes flutter closed. after a few seconds he can hear louis rustling around and figures he’s getting some tissues so they can clean up.

that is, until he feels louis climbing in his lap and fingers wiping through the cum on his stomach.

zayn opens his eyes and grunts at the sight they open up to. louis licking cum off his fingers. 

“fuck.” 

louis sucks on his fingers, hard, and presses his ass down against zayn’s spent cock. he whines around his fingers before letting them slip out of his mouth, a string of spit going with them.

“yeah, fuck,” louis breathes, starting to grind his ass into zayn’s lap. “fuck me.”

zayn’s hands are itching to grab at louis’ hips, but instead he just lets out a few soft groans that sound suspiciously like “lo..u.. lou…” zayn’s eyes start to roll so he closes them and lets his head fall back against the couch. 

he’s not gay. so he’d gotten off to reading about him and louis fucking a few times. so louis really wants to fuck him, like right now. that’s not gay. they’re best mates.

but louis is still grinding his ass down on zayn’s now not-so-flaccid dick, and _god_ , it really is a nice ass. and louis makes some really nice sounds. and looks really nice when he cums.

zayn is really gay, mate. 

zayn lets himself grab ahold of louis’ hips, and bites his lip when louis starts to grind harder. 

after a few minutes louis starts making throaty little whines and bouncing more than grinding. zayn’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at louis. 

louis’ eyes are desperate, begging, and his mouth is hanging open so prettily zayn has to hold in a groan. 

“zayn,  _please_ ,” louis begs.

zayn really doesn’t mind being a fag, if it means louis keeps saying his name like that.

he slips a hand around to cup one of louis’ asscheeks, groping at it and slowly inching his fingertips closer to louis’ crack.


End file.
